Do or Die
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Akashi menantang Aomine dan Murasakibara bermain truth or dare tanpa truth. Pilihannya hanya dare. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Sanggupkah Akashi memutus hubungan antara Murasakibara dengan kudapannya? Mampukah Akashi merayu Kuroko di depan umum? Mampukah Aomine menjadi sedikit pintar? DLDR. Sekuel dari Truth or Dare. AoAkaMura kelas IX, sisanya kelas VIII. RnR?


Lohaaaa! Ketemu lagi sama saya~ /dibuang

Fic kedua di sini, nih. Sekuel dari Truth or Dare, kalo berminat baca, ya. /promositerselubung/

Baiklah, enjoy! DLDR.

* * *

Aomine merutuki nasibnya –mungkin benar kata adik kelasnya yang berkacamata itu, Virgo akan mengalami kesialan hari ini. Saat ini dirinya sedang berjalan menuju ruang musik yang ada di sebelah utara sekolahnya. Pemuda redup itu berniat meminjam gitar dari sana.

Ya, gitar.

* * *

"Jadi... yang Ryota lakukan kemarin itu hanya _dare_?" Akashi mengusap dagunya sambil bersandar pada lutut yang sekarang ditekuknya di depan dada. Aomine mendelik seolah mengatakan apa-kubilang.

"YA! Makanya jangan menuduh orang sembarangan!" sembur si surai biru tua. Manik birunya kesal sekali, sudah dipermalukan, ditampar, dituduh pula.

**Ckris.** "Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan aku ini salah, Daiki?"

Aomine menelan ludah. Kenapa auranya jadi menyeramkan seperti ini, sih? Lagipula memang Akashi salah, 'kan! Siapa juga yang punya hubungan khusus dengan pemuda pirang berisik itu.

"E-err, ma-maksudku –"

Ckris. "Aku selalu benar. Kau lupa dengan peraturannya?"

"Gaah, baiklah. Kau benar!" erang pemuda itu, mengalah. Daripada dicabik-cabik gunting merah di tangan Akashi. Murasakibara menyodorkan kantong di tangannya.

"Mine-chin mau?"

"Tidak!"

Entah kenapa Murasakibara selalu tidak _nyambung_ dengan topik. Akashi mendehem, memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di ruang kelas Akashi, maklum, jam istirahat, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol saja daripada berkeliaran tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga mencobanya?"

Iris biru milik Aomine beradu dengan manik heterokrom Akashi, begitu pula Murasakibara. Aomine mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Murasakibara melanjutkan kunyahannya.

"Apanya?"

"Permainan mereka. Kita juga main _truth or dare_, tapi sedikit dimodifikasi. Kuberi nama _do or die_. Bagaimana?"

**Glek.**

Aomine menelan ludah, apa pula maksudnya? _Do or die?_ Mirip judul film _action_ –bukan itu masalahnya! Kalau Akashi bilang _do or die_, berarti... berarti...

"Kita bermain seperti _truth or dare_, tapi pilihannya hanya dare."

Nyam. Nyam.

Glek.

"Kalian tentu tahu, 'saran'ku sebaiknya dilaksanakan." **Ckris.**

Entah udang mana yang merasuki otak Aomine, Ia mengangguk pasrah. Hei! Aomine itu laki-laki! Dengan tinggi 192 sentimeter, kulit hitam garang dan wajah yang mendukung, bagaimana bisa Ia kalah dengan Akashi yang unyu-unyu itu?

Entah, Tuhan yang tahu.

"Giliran pertama, Atsushi." Akashi menatap pemuda ungu itu, yang bersangkutan langsung berhenti makan. Kalem menunggu eksekusi dari Akashi. Tunggu! Siapa yang menentukan? Biasanya 'kan putar botol atau putar apa, gitu. Ah, sudah jelas semuanya ditentukan emperor kita satu ini.

"Aku harus apa, Aka-chin?"

"Injak semua kudapanmu."

**Glek.**

Bahkan Aomine pun menelan ludah. Apa Murasakibara sanggup melakukannya? Terakhir kali ada orang yang –tidak sengaja- menginjak kudapannya langsung jadi tempe penyet dalam sekejap. Dan kali ini Murasakibara disuruh melakukannya sendiri? Itu seakan menyuruhnya menginjak bagian dari dirinya.

_Dare_ dari Akashi tersebut serta merta merenggut ekspresi mengantuk dari Murasakibara. Kedua manik violetnya membelalak tak percaya. Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis.

**Ckris.** "_Do or die,_ Atsushi."

Murasakibara menghela nafas. Ini sangat berat baginya, lebih berat daripada disuruh berlari untuk pemanasan oleh pelatih basketnya dulu. Lebih berat daripada menggendong Akashi di pundaknya. Lebih berat daripada berat badannya sendiri.

"Tapi Aka-chin –"

"_Do_." **Ckris.** "_Or die._" **Ckris.**

Mungkin sebentar lagi Murasakibara akan membuka usaha jasa menjahit dengan Akashi sebagai penggunting kainnya.

"A-Aka-chin..."

Akashi menatapnya lurus. Murasakibara menunduk, menatap kudapan di tangannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, berat sekali rasanya. Perlahan Ia menjatuhkan kudapannya ke bawah.

Aomine menelan ludah, bersiap menyaksikan eksekusi kudapan Murasakibara.

"M-maaf, a-aku harus melakukannya..." lirih pemuda ungu itu. Memandangi kudapannya untuk terakhir kali.

S –srak!

Hancur sudah.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA AKA-CHIN JAHAAAAAAAT!"

Murasakibara berlari keluar kelas Akashi, menangis di sepanjang koridor. Semuanya bertatapan bingung, ada apa dengan mantan _center_ Teiko itu?

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya giliranku," kata Akashi. Membuyarkan pikiran Aomine yang masih penuh dengan Murasakibara dan kudapannya yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Aomine menoleh kaget, Akashi mengumpankan dirinya sendiri?

"Apa _dare_ yang akan kau berikan, Daiki?"

Aomine bersumpah barusan melihat kilatan berbahaya di mata emperor itu. Seakan-akan mengatakan jangan-macam-macam padanya.

"E-err, rayu Tetsu di depan teman-temannya?" kata Aomine takut-takut. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan; satu, Akashi akan marah dan mengguntingnya, dua, **Akashi akan marah dan mengguntingnya.**

"A-APA?!"

Ceb!

Aomine kejang-kejang sesaat setelah gunting merah milik Akashi melesat melewati telinganya dengan jarak yang tipis sekali. Aomine bersumpah, Akashi yang sedang malu lebih mengerikan daripada Akashi yang sedang marah.

Ya, emperor tersebut malu. Terbukti dari semburat merah tipis yang hadir di wajah tripleknya. Manik heterokromnya bergetar.

Merayu Kuroko di depan umum?

Lebih baik Akashi telanjang –ah, tidak, itu bukan pilihan. Lebih baik Akashi dipenjara gara-gara telah membunuh Aomine daripada mempermalukan diri seperti itu.

"Kau 'kan tidak pernah merayunya! Kasihan, sekali-sekali rayulah Tetsu," kata Aomine –masih takut-takut, "kalau tidak nanti Ia dirayu orang lain, bagaimana?"

Dan Akashi langsung berdiri dengan gagah. "Ayo ke kelas Tetsuya sekarang."

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah sampai di depan kelas yang dituju. Akashi menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menggeser pintu kelas Kuroko.

Semuanya langsung bungkam saat melihat siapa yang datang. Setan merah dan biru. Siapapun mampu melihat tanduk tak kasat mata di kepala mereka berdua.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi. Kuroko menoleh, berdiri menghampirinya. Akashi mulai gugup –oh, seperti bukan Akashi saja yang selalu kalem.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"T-tahukah kau... la-langit warnanya biru muda?"

**BUH!**

Nyaris saja Aomine tertawa, Ia menahan tawanya, berbalik dan menjedukkan kepalanya di tembok. Demi gunting Akashi yang jumlahnya ribuan, apa maksudnya kalimat garing tadi?

Kuroko sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. "I-iya, ada apa dengan itu, Akashi-kun?"

"A-aku," Akashi menginjak kaki Aomine, yang bersangkutan mengaduh, "hanya mau bilang bahwa... bahwa..."

"Bahwa?"

" –bahwa... bahwa... r-rambutmu warnanya biru muda."

**GEDUBRAK!**

Kali ini bukan hanya Aomine, tapi seisi kelas Kuroko membenamkan kepalanya ke meja –lebih tepatnya menjedukkan kepalanya, karena menahan tawa. Sumpah, Akashi amat sangat garing krenyes krenyes. Pasalnya, hanya orang buta dan buta warna yang tidak tahu warna rambut Kuroko adalah biru muda.

"Y-ya, aku tahu, Akashi-kun. Lalu?"

"L-lalu... ergh... y-ya, kau tahu, warnanya sangat cerah."

"Akashi-kun tidak suka?"

"BUKAN!" sergahnya cepat, Akashi menghela nafas. Ini benar-benar mengerikan. Aomine memang berencana menurunkan reputasi Akashi di sekolah. "Aku... aku suka warna rambutmu."

"Ya?"

"Aku suka warna rambutmu, tapi aku lebih suka kau."

BRAK!

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya. Setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan Akashi langsung menarik Aomine dan keluar dari kelas Kuroko. Salah seorang temannya menepuk bahu Kuroko.

"T-tadi itu benar-benar Akashi-senpai atau kloningannya?"

.

"Nah, Daiki." **Ckris.** "Kuharap kau mengerti konsekuensi telah mempermalukan aku di depan umum." **Ckris.**

Aomine kembali menelan ludah. Akashi tersenyum iblis. "Sekarang aku akan memberitahumu _dare_ apa yang harus kau lakukan."

* * *

Dan begitulah ceritanya hingga Aomine berakhir di sini, di ruang musik, meminjam gitar pada petugas yang berjaga di sana. Syukurlah diberi pinjam. Coba tidak, entah berapa gunting yang akan menembus tubuhnya nanti.

"Hahaha, serius Akashi-senpai ke kelasmu tadi, Kuroko-cchi?" tanya Kise, Ia menepuk punggung pemuda itu. Kuroko meliriknya sejenak.

"Kise-kun tahu dari mana?"

"Oh, ayolah, Kuroko-cchi. Akashi-senpai yang mencoba merayumu dengan kalimat garing bukan kabar yang biasa. Itu LUARRRR BIASA, kau tahu," kata Kise, menggerakkan tangannya seakan menggambarkan balon yang besar, "makanya gadis-gadis di kelasku langsung membicarakannya."

Ah, jangan ragukan ke-_update_-an Kise masalah gosip di Teiko, Ia terhubung langsung dengan sumber yang terpercaya dan senantiasa memberitahunya gosip-gosip panas terbaru.

"Andai aku di kelas Tetsu-kun, mungkin aku akan tertawa berguling-guling. Mendengarnya saja membuatku terbahak-bahak," komentar Momoi, menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Semetara Midorima tetap diam.

Mereka memang biasa pulang bersama, kebetulan rumah mereka searah. Yang paling jauh adalah rumah Momoi.

GREK. GREK. SIIIIIING!

Semuanya menutup telinga. Siapa yang mengetes _speaker_ jam segini? Memilukan telinga.

"Ehem. Cek, satu dua tiga. Cek. Cek."

Mendengar suara itu sontak Kise dan teman-temannya melempar pandangan ke arah lapangan. Itu suara yang sama sekali tidak asing. Itu suara milik–

"Tes. **Aomine Daiki** di sini."

"Dai-chaaaan! Kau sedang apa?!" teriak Momoi, Ia segera berlari menuju lapangan. Aomine hanya menggaruk lehernya malas. Momoi memang terbiasa memanggil Aomine seperti itu meskipun mereka terpaut setahun.

"Aomine Daiki di sini," ulangnya, mengacuhkan teriakan Momoi, "**Kise**, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Kise yang tengah berdebat dengan Midorima langsung menoleh, kaget. Telunjuknya mengarah pada dirinya sendiri sambil mendesis, "Aku?"

"Ya, kau, bodoh. Siapa lagi?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Kise sekarang. Ada apa gerangan hubungan model ini dengan Aomine? Mengacuhkan keheranan di sekitarnya –sekaligus ingin ini cepat selesai, Aomine mulai memainkan gitarnya.

Aomine main gitar? DEMI APA?!

"Sejak kapan Aomine-senpai bisa main gitar?" bisik Kise pada Momoi. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Seingatku Ia pernah belajar saat kelas VII," jawabnya singkat. Nun jauh di sana Aomine menyiapkan suaranya, Ia mulai bernyanyi.

"_When I see your smile, tears run down my face."__*****_

**Ceb!**

Satu panah menancap di jantung Kise. Panah yang dilepaskan oleh tatapan mata Aomine padanya. Pemuda itu mulai merasakan darahnya naik ke wajah semua, terbukti dengan semburat merah tipis yang mulai hadir di sana.

Aomine terus bernyanyi. Suaranya memang tidak sebagus penyanyi profesional, namun tetap saja menarik perhatian siswa-siswi lain. Suara rendahnya terdengar sedikit seksi **–sedikit**, garisbawahi ini. Saat ini lapangan mulai ramai oleh penonton Aomine.

"_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever."_

**Ceb!**

Satu panah melesat lagi ke jantung Kise. Midorima menatapnya heran, perasaannya saja atau di atas kepala Kise memang sedang ada kembang api yang meletup-letup? Dan mengapa tiba-tiba banyak kelopak bunga Sakura terbang dihela angin?

"'_Cause you're my, you're my... my... my true love, my whole heart, please don't throw that away..."_

**Ceb!**

"_Please don't walk away, please tell me you'll stay..."_

**Ceb!**

Aomine makin bersemangat memainkan gitarnya, entah kenapa Ia makin menghayati setiap bagian dari lagu yang Ia mainkan.

"_Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill. And I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning grey..."_

**Ceb!**

"_I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven~"_

**Ceb! Ceb! Ceb!**

Gemuruh tepuk tangan langsung terdengar saat Aomine menyelesaikan lagunya. Kise bisa mati bahagia sekarang, sungguh. Ia tidak menyangka Aomine akan seromantis in–

"Ah, baiklah, _**dare**_ selesai. Akashi, kau puas?" kata Aomine di mikrofon, Akashi di sudut sana hanya menyeringai aneh.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

**PLAK!**

"AKU BENCI AOMINE-SENPAI!"

Kise langsung berlari setelah menampar Aomine tadi. Menyeruak di antara kerumunan yang masih ramai. Suasana kembali ramai oleh gemuruh percakapan siswa-siswi di sana.

"Kasihan Kise-kun, kukira Aomine-senpai benar-benar menyukainya."

"Ya, kasihan sekali. Kalau aku jadi Kise sudah kutampar dia."

"Kise memang menamparnya, bodoh."

Aomine berkedip, bingung. Ia memegang pipinya yang SUMPAH perih sekali. Tamparan tadi lebih keras daripada tamparan Kise sebelumnya.

"DAI-CHAN BODOOOOOH!" teriak Momoi, Ia menghampiri Aomine dan memukul kepalanya tanpa basa-basi. "Kau lihat kelakuanmu! Ki-chan jadi menangis, 'kan?! Kejar dia!"

"Hoi, sakit tahu, Satsuki! Lagipula kenapa jadi salahku lagi? Memangnya apa yang aku perbuat?" tanya Aomine, entah polos atau idiot, entah keduanya. Kuroko menatapnya datar.

"Aomine-kun sudah membuatnya menyangka Aomine-kun menyukainya. Makanya saat Kise-kun tahu itu hanya _dare_, Kise-kun kecewa," jelas Kuroko, tumben sekali Ia bicara panjang lebar.

"Hah? Lalu apa itu salahku? Aku 'kan tidak bilang aku suka padanya."

Momoi kembali memukul kepala Aomine dengan keras, "Dai-chan bodoh! Otakmu itu isinya hanya basket dan majalah porno apa, hah?! Sudah jelas lagumu tadi seakan bilang kau menyukai Ki-chan! Dan kau membunuh perasaannya seketika, tahu! Idiot!" Momoi mulai berteriak-teriak lagi. Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tap –"

"Kejar dia, Dai-chan."

"Oi, ak –"

"KEJAR!"

Aomine akhirnya mengejar Kise –sambil menutup telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan Momoi. Berdasarkan kejadian sebelumnya, Kise biasanya berlari ke taman belakang dan sekarang Aomine berlari ke arah sana. Semoga saja Kise memang di sana.

Aomine menemukannya, Kise sedang menangis–

"Sudahlah, jangan cengeng, bodoh. Kau ini laki-laki."

–di dada Haizaki Shougo.

Aomine merasa ada yang merobek-robek majalah kesayangannya saat ini –ah, tidak! Rasanya lebih ekstrim. Seperti ada yang menumpahkan kuah sup panas di atas kepalanya. Yah, Aomine tahu, Haizaki **hanya** tetangga Kise sejak kecil, sudah biasa pemuda pirang itu dekat-dekat dengannya. Mereka sudah seperti kakak-adik, Haizaki memang lebih tua setahun dari Kise. Namun tetap saja, rasanya sedikit _nyelekit_, gitu.

"Kise."

Haizaki menoleh, mendapati sosok Aomine di depannya. Kise bersikukuh menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu.

"Apa maumu, idiot? Ryota sedang sibuk menang –aduh! Sakit, bodoh!" Haizaki merengut, Kise mencubit perutnya tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Kise. Bisa kau pergi?" tanya Aomine dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Haizaki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menyeringai.

"Hee? Sayangnya Kise tidak mau melepaskan aku, bagaimana?"

"Kau akan melepaskannya." Aomine menatap tajam Haizaki. Yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa kecil. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kise –dengan paksa, dan mendorong pemuda itu ke arah Aomine.

"Kuserahkan padamu, awas kalau kaubuat menangis lagi. Aku bisa dipanggang ibunya, tahu." Haizaki berlalu. Kise masih menunduk, Ia menghapus air matanya.

Aomine menghela nafas.

"Jadi... kenapa kau menangis?"

**Idiot.** Aomine memang idiot. Untuk apa bertanya lagi, coba?

"Kau tidak suka kalau itu _dare_, ahn?" tanya pemuda redup itu, mengangkat dagu Kise hingga manik madu Kise bertatapan langsung dengan manik biru miliknya. Kise menggerutu kecil, memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Aomine. Yang bersangkutan memegang dagu Kise hingga manik keduanya beradu kembali.

"Setelah kupertimbangkan, aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat Haizaki. Jadi..."

**Cup.**

"Kupikir yang tadi bukan _dare_."

Kise terbelalak. Aomine menciumnya sekilas tadi, di bibir. Tidak lebih dari sedetik. Wajahnya mulai memerah sempurna. Aomine menyeringai.

"Bagaimana, Kise?"

"Uuh... Aku benci Senpai, tahu." Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya, memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Aomine tertawa kecil, Ia menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya, mengecup bibirnya lagi.

"Apa itu urusanku?"

**FIN.**

* * *

*****Aomine nyanyiin lagu Guardian Angel-nya Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

OORRRZZZ KENAPA JADI ROMENS BEGINI? AGAK SINETRON GIMANA GITU OORRRRZZZZ /kabur

Ah, biarlah /terjun bebas/ Gak tahan bikin AoKise temenan doang, GAK TAHAN YA KNOW! DX

Baiklah, review/concrit/flame, please?


End file.
